


Tensions Rising

by AbsinthexMind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Complicated Relationships, Doubt, F/M, Love/Hate, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Tumblr RequestHow could the two of you continue to be together when you're so different?





	Tensions Rising

Sirius never thought he’d fall in love with a Slytherin. Especially one that had the mentality of a typical purebred. (y/n) was narrow minded and sneered at anyone who wasn’t pure of blood. But she was also beautiful and despite her prejudice she had a tender heart. It was just that one flaw that she possessed that often caused the two to butt heads. No matter how nasty the fights got though Sirius could never even think of breaking things off with her. 

It was one of those fights that had caused Sirius to storm away from (y/n) and complain to his friends in the Gryffindor common room. He disturbed the other students who were trying to study or merely just relax after the long school day. They shot him irked glares before gathering their belongings and leaving to find a quieter place. Others simply shrugged it off, used to Sirius’ outbursts. Especially when it concerned his Slytherin girlfriend. Fights such as this one were quite frequent. His temper would only last about a few hours before he cooled down and made things up with (y/n). And when he made up with (y/n), Sirius would always return with a silly grin and hickeys on his neck. 

“You know, you and (y/n) have the same argument every other week.” James rubs his temples after listening to Sirius. “Have you given any thought to maybe just breaking up with her?” 

Remus looked at James. Of course both he and Prongs had talked about Sirius’ toxic relationship. The best conclusion they had come up with was for them to simply break things off. But Sirius was a fool in love. He truly loved (y/n) despite her faults. It wasn’t healthy for their relationship though. James and Remus simply put their thoughts aside, not wanting to bring it up with Sirius; knowing that Sirius would immediately reject such thoughts. 

Which of course he did. “No. Absolutely not.” 

James sighs and runs a hand over his face, pushing his glasses up in the process. “Paddy, listen to yourself! You complain to us about the same thing over and over again.” 

Sirius’ cheeks flush and he’s about to snap back until Remus decides to step in as peacemaker. “What James is trying to say is that your relationship with (y/n) isn’t exactly healthy. Clearly you two have major differences that constantly get in the way.” 

He simply stares, trying to argue against their words. Hands clenching then unclenching as he struggles to find words to defend himself. 

Treading carefully, Remus continues while glancing at James and a silent a silent Peter who had been quiet the entire interaction. The nervous boy hated when his friends fought. “Why stay with her Sirius?” 

Timidly since no one else was speaking, Peter whispers “Maybe he’s hoping she’d change. . . after all, Sirius was raised the same way but he doesn’t think like that anymore. . .” Only once in a blue moon would Peter say something remotely intelligent. It always baffled the rest of the Marauders how intelligent he could be sometimes. If only he were always like that. 

In the depths of Sirius’ heart he had indeed hoped for such a thing. It wasn’t (y/n)’s fault. She had been raised to think such things since she was born. Sirius remembers his mother trying to drill it into him. And maybe he had thought that he could change her but in the end. . . maybe he had changed his mind. Maybe Sirius enjoyed the fighting too much because in all honesty the make-up sex was the best part of all. It was phenomenal. Such pent up, raw, emotions exploding as they clawed at each other. 

It wasn’t healthy, Sirius knew that, but he didn’t want to let it go. Didn’t want to let her go. 

With a shaky breath, Sirius pulls his leather jacket over his uniform; hiding the gold and red that clashed with (y/n)’s silver and green. 

“Where are you going?” James turned around on the couch to watch his best friend stomp away. 

Sirius merely replies with a mutter “Fresh air.” 

Soft chattering of other students returns while James turns back around in his seat. Stumped at what to do. 

Remus softly shakes his head. “You shouldn’t have said anything. You should’ve just let him vent like usual.” 

“And let him keep dating that snake? C’mon Moony, he can’t keep dating her!” 

“That’s for Sirius to decide.” Opening up his herbology book, Remus casts his gray eyes downward. “We’re just here for support.” The words blurred together on the page, making no sense because even Remus was worried about Sirius.  
  
  
  


He had to hold in his sigh when he finally saw (y/n) skip out of the Slytherin commons. Sirius hated going down to that damp and musky dungeon, but he would do anything for (y/n). 

What his friends said. . . well, they just didn’t know her like he did. They didn’t know how beautiful her smile was or how wicked a sense of humor she had. All they saw was the green and silver. Not the real (y/n) (l/n). She had so much potential to be better than her parents; parents much like his own. Pureblood, proud, and ignorant. 

Sirius loved the way her eyes crinkled when she laughed, like now as she joked around with her friends. 

Her (e/c) eyes catch his lingering gaze and her smile falters a bit. In a hushed voice she excuses herself from her friends and solemnly walks over to Sirius. Slytherin friends watch her as she stands in front of Sirius. Their eyes like daggers, looking him up and down. Needless to say her friends didn’t much like him either. 

“Hey.” (y/n) fidgets slightly. 

“Hey.” Sirius replies just as awkwardly. “Do you want to go somewhere and talk?” 

It was the last thing either one wanted to do but Sirius wanted to try actually talking about the situation instead of going straight to the passionate sex. 

Nodding, she waves over to her friends and follows Sirius. She trusted that Sirius would find a nice a secluded place. (y/n) herself had taken a peek once or twice at the Marauders map. It was amazing how much time and effort him and his friends had put into it. Really, it was remarkable and she always admired how smart Sirius could be when the mood struck him. 

He lead her through twisting corridors, opening long forgotten doors, until they found the perfect place where no one would find them. 

“Lumos.” (y/n) whispers and the tip of her wand lights up to provide enough light so that they could see one another in the dark. Large eyes sparkle from the light as she looks up at Sirius and all he wanted to do was kiss her. Kiss her and bend her over any available surface to fuck her senseless. But his friends had made a good point. It wasn’t good for them to keep going as they were. Fighting then fucking then starting the cycle all over again. 

“(y/n), aren’t you tired of always fighting over the same thing?” Sirius starts off, quite unsure of even how to proceed with such a heavy conversation. 

She bristles a little bit, her wand hand lower a few inches as she fights the urge to yell at him. Her tone is clipped. “We always fight because of you. You really think that mudbloods are on the same tier as us. They’re called mudbloods for a reason Sirius!” 

“You can’t possibly truly believe that! You’re parents just drilled it into you!” Realizing he had raised his voice too much for his comfort, he sighs and takes a few steps back; tapping his wand on his thigh to calm his nerves. “All of this you’ve learned from your parents. They’re only a small percent of the wizarding world. Without blood mixing-” 

(y/n) cringes at that. “Stop.” 

“(y/n) please. Just listen to me. If you love me, even just a little bit, then you’ll listen what I have to say.” 

Sirius was afraid of what she would do, but (y/n) remains silent giving her grudging consent. The fact alone that (y/n) did love him made Sirius happy and it was enough to encourage him that there was a chance that they could really make it. Despite her flaws he could reason with her and possibly break her from the lies she had been told.


End file.
